1. Field
The present invention generally relates to mobile phones. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and system for prolonging emergency calls on mobile phones.
2. Related Art
Mobile phones are becoming increasingly versatile and are presently able to support a variety of applications and store large amounts of documents, media, and/or other files in various formats. For example, a high-end mobile phone may support a web browser, a portable media player, an email client, a document editor, and a global positioning system (GPS) receiver.
The various features of a mobile phone may require specific hardware components such as a high-speed processor, memory, a high-resolution display screen, multiple wireless transceivers, one or more input devices, and/or multiple sensors. Furthermore, each component on the mobile phone may require additional power from the mobile phone's battery to operate. For example, battery power may be consumed by multiple active sensors, input/output (I/O) devices, wireless transceivers, and/or software applications on the mobile phone, even when such components are not needed by the user of the mobile phone. The resulting higher consumption rate of battery power may lead to an earlier shutdown of the mobile phone, and may prevent the user from using one or more features of the mobile phone. This may create problems during emergency phone calls, in which staying connected may be critically important.